


Tan Cálido

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Es hora de desayunar pero ¿Por qué Gou no ha tocado su café?
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Tan Cálido

**Author's Note:**

> Tipo: Drabble.  
> Universo: Canon.  
> Resumen: Es hora de desayunar pero ¿Por qué Gou no ha tocado su café?  
> Advertencias: sigo usando los nombres en japonés para Satoshi, Gou y los pokémon.

** Tan Cálido **

** SatoGou | FirstFriendshipping | © Pokemon **

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una mañana cualquiera en el laboratorio del profesor Sakurai, desayunando juntos, Barrierd se servía solo la comida invisible, Pikachu comía su plato junto a Hibanny, ambos compitiendo quien terminaba más rápido.

Satoshi por su parte solo hablaba, le contaba sus aventuras, sobre los pokémon que había capturado, los que había libéralo, los que había conocido, sobre sus triunfos y sus derrotas, los amigos y los rivales, los trofeos ganados y perdidos, sobre los peligros y sobre las calmas.

Todo lo que pudo contarle a Gou se lo dijo sin filtro, con la emoción de un infante, su rostro iluminado y con restos de comida.

Y Gou, él a penas si había tocado su desayuno, con voz suave le interrumpió, captando la atención del campeón de Alola.

—Sabes que te escucho hablar, pero todavía no tomo mi café —lo acompaña con una risa suave y una mirada soñadora.

Satoshi ríe, asiente y se disculpa, como si le diera permiso para tomar un sorbo de su café y comenzar con el desayuno, aunque no aguanta mucho en silencio.

—Lo siento —aún se ríe, pero al sentir la mirada azulina de Gou continúa antes de que el otro le diga algo —, es sólo que me encanta contarte estas cosas.

Satoshi lo suelta como si nada, como si fuera algo por completo normal pero el corazón de Gou se acelera con esas palabras.

Las risas inundan el cuarto.

—A mí me encanta escucharlas. —Gou se asegura de mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que sabe que se está sonrojando, pero a estas alturas de su amistad, sabe que Satoshi está acostumbrado a aquello.

Ya casi no siente vergüenza de enseñarle otras facetas, porque todas las veces que se ha mostrado de diferente forma Satoshi le acepta y le acompaña sin miramientos, solo la más pura amistad.

Y Gou ya se acostumbró a esa calidez en las palabras de Satoshi.


End file.
